Blog użytkownika:Dany12320/opowiadanie o jeźdźcach (brak pomysłu na inną nazwę)
Opowiadanie o jeźdźcach Wstęp Jeźdźcy smoków już są dorośli, mają po 20 lat, akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z JWS2. Czkawka mieszka z Valką i już został wodzem. Rozdział1: Jaskinia Czkawka obudził się jak codziennie, wstał umył się, potem się ubrał i zjadł z Valką śniadanie. Kiedy zmył naczynia wyszedł z domu i poleciał na szczerbaku do akademii. Reszta jeźdźców już tam czekała. -Co dzisiaj będziemy robić?- zapytał Śledzik kiedy tylko Czkawka wylądował . -Ja wiem! Będziemy topić Szpadkę!- Krzyknął Mieczyk. -Nie. Dzisiaj polecimy przeszukać jaskinię, którą niedawno odkryłem.- Powiedział Czkawka. -Ale i tak będę mógł ją utopić?- zapytał Mieczyk, ale Czkawka zignorował to pytanie. -No to lecimy!- powiedział i każdy wsiadł na swojego smoka. -A pamiętasz gdzie w ogóle jest ta jaskinia?- zapytała Astrid. -Tak, za jakieś dziesięć minut będziemy- Odpowiedział Czkawka. Kiedy dolecieli do jaskini, Czkawka zobaczył w niej coś świecącego i od razu do niej wleciał. -CZKAWKA! ZACZEKAJ!- Krzyknęła Astrid, ale Czkawka już nie usłyszał. Kiedy był już wewnątrz nie widział nic co mogłoby świecić i nagle… zemdlał. Rozdział2: Coś jest nie tak Czkawka obudził się w łóżku, ale nie czuł się jakby zemdlał, więc uznał, że to sen. Znów wstał, ubrał się i zjadł śniadanie i znów chciał lecieć do akademii, ale zatrzymała go Astrid z Wichurą. -Do Berk przybił jakiś zniszczony statek i Pyskacz prosił żebyśmy to sprawdzili.- Powiedziała. -Więc niema na co czekać!- powiedział z entuzjazmem. Kiedy byli już w porcie czkawka zapytał Grubego czy ktoś wysiadał ze statku, ale okazało się, że po prostu się tu zatrzymał i nikt nie wyszedł. Czkawka i Astrid powoli weszli na statek i nikogo nie znaleźli. -Hmm…- Zastanawiał się Czkawka. –Pusty statek przybył do portu? Co o tym myślisz Astrid? Astr…- Czkawka zorientował się, że Astrid zniknęła, Czkawka wyszedł ze statku i zobaczył, że ze słonecznego poranka zrobiła się zimna noc. Czkawka zauważył też, że jedynymi na Berk jest on i Szczerbatek. Nikogo nie było na dworze, ani w twierdzy, zestresowany Czkawka zdecydował się zajrzeć nawet do cudzych domów, ale i tam nikogo nie było. Czkawkę zaczęła otaczać jakaś mgła, ale dużo ciemniejsza od tej, którą wytwarzają zaduśne zdechy. Kiedy mgła została przewiana, Czkawka nie był już na Berk, tylko na grzbiecie szczerbatka, który leciał nad wodą, ale nagle zaczął się w niewyjaśniony sposób kurczyć i po pewnym czasie był taki mały, że nie było go widać a Czkawka zaczął spadać do wody, ale… Rozdział3: ratunek Czkawka obudził się w jaskini w, której zemdlał. Obudził go wybuch, który Astrid kazała zrobić bliźniakom. Czkawka zrozumiał, ze to wszystko nie było prawdziwe, była to tylko iluzja stworzona przez zmiennoskrzydłego, kiedy Czkawka popatrzył mu w oczy wlatując do jaskini. Wykorzystał okazję do ucieczki na szczerbaku, bo zmiennoskrzydły był oszołomiony wybuchem. Kiedy jeźdźcy zobaczyli Czkawkę i szczerbatka, wszyscy polecieli w stronę Berk. -Dzięki za ratunek.- Powiedział Czkawka do wszystkich. –Jak to zrobiliście?- -Więc zaczęło się od tego jak ja i Śledzik obmyślaliśmy plan jak cię uwolnić z hipnozy- zaczęła opowiadać Astrid –myśleliśmy dosyć długo a w tym czasie bliźniaki się kłóciły a Sonczysmark próbował nie spaść z Hakokła, ale zminennoskrzydłe nas zaatakowały i bliźniaki w wyniku kłótni napluły na nie gazem i go podpaliły i wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że gaz zęborogów dezorientuje zmiennoskrzydłe a dalej było już prosto.- Skończyła opowiadanie Astrid. Wtedy byli już prawie na Berk, ale to co zobaczyli nimi wstrzoąsnęło… Rozdział4: Berk w płomieniach Zobaczyli, że prawie całe Berk się pali a jedyny nie płonący budynek to twierdza. Jeźdźcy szybko znaleźli Pyskacza, ale tylko Czkawka i Astrid do niego podlecieli, bo reszta od razu zaczęła pomagać w gaszeniu pożaru. -CO SIĘ STAŁO?- Zapytali równocześnie. -Inni jeźdźcy!- Odpowiedział Pyskacz z pośpiechem. –niemam teraz czasu na rozmowy, lećcie gasić pożar! Szybko!- Krzyknął na odchodne Pyskacz i poszedł dalej gasić ogień. Jeźdźcy uznali, że gaszenie całej osady zwykłymi wiadrami z wodą zajmie za dużo czasu, ale Astrid wpadła na pomysł. -Mamy w stajni jakiegoś wrzeńca- zapytała Czkawki, bo on jako wódz i smoczy trener pilnował jakie gatunki smoków są na Berk. -Tak, mamy dwa a po co ci wrze…- Czkawka nie dokończył, bo domyślił się co planuje Astrid. Szybko polecieli do stajni i wyprowadzili z niej obydwa wrzeńce i kazali im nabrać dużo zimnej wody z morza, żeby potem wylać ją na Berk i tak też zrobili. Wszyscy na Berk się ucieszyli, że cały pożar już ugaszony a ponieważ Wikingowie mieszkający na Berk są niezwykle pracowici, od razu zaczęli odbudowywać wszystkie budynki. Wszyscy ciężko pracowali przez całą noc i o świcie skończyli. Każdy padł zmęczomy na swoje łóżko, nieważne czy Wiking, czy smok. Wszyscy wstali dopiero około południa, ale każdy był zadowolony ze swojej ciężkiej pracy. Rozdział5: inni jeźdźcy Kiedy Czkawka odpoczął, udał się do Pyskacza, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o pożarze. -Więc co się stało kiedy nas nie było?- Zapytał. -Inni jeźdźcy do nas przylecieli.- Odpowiedział Pyskacz –Chcieliśmy ich powitać myśląc, że to wy, ale kiedy się zbliżyli, zaczęli podpalać naszą wioskę i niewiem co by się stało, gdyby nasze smoki ich nie przepędziły.- -A ilu ich było?- zapytał Czkawka -Pięciu- odpowiedział Pyskacz -A widziałeś jakie smoki mieli?- -Tak, jeden latał na szeptozgonie, drugi na gromogrzmocie, trzeci na koślawym mruku, czwarty na sitlarzu a piąty na… Wandersmoku, to chyba był ich przywódca i obawiam się, że pracowali dla Drago.- powiedział z niepokojem Pyskacz. -Dobrze, powiedz strażnikom, że teraz będą podzieleni na zmiany nocne i dzienne.- Powiedział Czkawka i rozeszli się. Tego dnia Każdy na Berk był niespokojny z obawy, że źli jeźdźcy znów zaatakują. Czkawka udał się do Astrid z ważną sprawą, ale nie miało to nic wspólnego z pożarem Berk ani z tajemniczymi jeźdźcami. Była to sprawa osobista a konkretniej pytanie. Czkawka od dłuższego czasu się zastanawiał, czy zadać je Astrid. Poszedł do jej domu i zapukał. Po chwili drzwi otworzyła Astrid. -Cześć.- powiedziała -Cześć.- odpowiedział Czkawka -muszę zadać ci ważne pytanie... Rozdział6: Ważne pytanie -Sporo się ostatnio wydarzyło…- Zaczął Czkawka.-I… długo nad tym myślałem…- Czkawka nie wiedział jak się wysłowić, a Astrid zaczęła na niego dziwnie patrzeć, ale w końcu się odważył.- Astrid, wyjdziesz za mnie?- Zapytał klękając i wyciągając w jej stronę rękę, na której leżał kamienny pierścień, który był bardzo cenny dla Wikingów z Berk i dawano takie tylko na niezwykłe okazje. Astrid wzruszyła się. -Tak!- Krzyknęła do Czkawki. Obydwoje byli bardzo szczęśliwi, ale nie wiedzieli o jednym. Bliźniaki przechodziły obok przepychając się, kiedy Czkawka się oświadczał i słyszeli wszystko. -Siosrtra! Będzie ślub!- Krzyknął Mieczyk do Szpadki. -Wiem, słyszałam!- Odkrzyknęła mu. -Więc co zrobimy?- Zapytał. Chwilę później oboje naraz krzyknęli:- Kto pierwszy powie Sączysmarkowi, wygrywa! Kiedy dobiegli do domu Sączysmarka, oboje zaczęli walić w drzwi i krzyczeć, żeby im otworzył. -Co się stało?- Zapytał Sączysmark. -Będzie ślub!- Krzyknęły chórem bliźniaki. -Co?!- Zapytał Smark z niedowierzaniem. –Czyj?! -Astrid i Czkawki!- Powiedział Mieczyk. -Aaaa – Mruknął jakby wcześniej o tym wiedział. -Nie dziwisz się?- Zapytał Mieczyk -Nie, przecież każdy na Berk wiedział, że kiedyś to się stanie.- Odpowiedział Smark. -Nieprawda! My nie!- Powiedział. -A może ty też chciała byś się ożenić Szpadka?- Zapytał Smark robiąc dzióbek do całusa. -Zapomnij!- Odkrzyknęła. Bliźniaki pobiegły ogłaszać tą nowinę po całym Berk i pod koniec dnia wszyscy już wiedzieli. Tej nocy źli jeźdźcy nie uderzyli, a Czkawka spędził ją u Astrid. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i przepraszam, że tak długo trzymałem was w napięciu, ale nie mogłem wejść na swoje konto :). Roździał7: Przesłuchanie Kiedy było już widno, Czkawka wrócił do domu. Tam powitała go Valka, która chciała mu złożyć gratulację z powodu zaręczyn. -Gratulacje synu!- Powiedziała. -A z jakiej okazji?- Zapytał ze zdziwieniem Czkawka. -Słyszałam, że się zaręczyłeś. Czy to prawda?- Zmartwiła się Valka. -Tak, ale skąd wiesz? Jeszcze nikomu z Astrid nie mówiliśmy.- Zdziwił się Czkawka. -Bliźniaki mówiły…- powiedziała Valka. -I wszystko jasne… Już pewnie cała wyspa wie…- Powiedział z rozczarowaniem. Nagle zaczęły bić dzwony alarmowe, więc Czkawka poszedł zobaczyć co się stało. Wtedy zobaczył złych jeźdźców. -Szczerbatek!- Zawołał smoka, wskoczył na niego i odleciał. W tłumie smoków znalazł swoich przyjaciół. -Śledzik, jak myślisz, czemu teraz atakują w dzień?- Zapytał Czkawka oczekując na szybką odpowiedź. -Myślę, że jest to element zaskoczenia. Na początku atakowali w nocy, żebyśmy tylko wtedy pilnowali wyspy. Wtedy mogliby z zaskoczenia atakować w dzień.- Odpowiedział. -Dobra, to teraz spróbujmy złapać jeńca!- Krzyknął Czkawka już odlatując. Walka była zacięta, ale smoków z Berk było więcej, więc udało się ponownie odeprzeć atak. Udało się schwytać szeptozgona i jego jeźdźca. Po odpartym ataku jeźdźcy zaczęli przesłuchiwać jeńca. -Kim jesteś i dla kogo pracujesz?!- Krzyknął Eret. -J…Ja… pracuję dla… Drago…i nazywam się Seb…- odpowiedział niepewnie. Seb był nastolatkiem. Miał szesnaście lat. Miał bląd włosy i zielone oczy. Był on wysoki jak na swój wiek, ale nie miał dużo mięśni. Był pulchniejszy, niż Czkawka, ale był chudszy, niż Śledzik. Był niepewny i cichy, ale umiał walczyć o swoje. -Nie wyglądasz mi na najemnika. Dlaczego pracujesz dla Drago?!- Znów krzyknął Eret. -Bo… bo moja siostra jest chora… ,a rodzice nie mają pieniędzy na lekarstwa… więc… pracuję dla Drago, żeby… żeby zarobić na lekarstwa…- Odpowiedział ze smutkiem Seb. Wszyscy byli bardzo zdziwieni z jego odpowiedzi. -Jak na razie, koniec przesłuchania, a Ty tu zostaniesz na jakiś czas.- Wtrącił się Czkawka. Wszyscy wyszli z Sali przesłuchań i Astrid od razu zapytała Czkawkę. -Co z nim zrobimy? Chyba go tak nie zostawimy…- -Nie wiem Astrid, nie wiem…- Odpowiedział z zawiedzeniem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania